Isabelle Lightwood
Isabelle Lightwood is the husband/mate of David Black. I watch my brothers give their hearts away and I think, Don't you know better? Hearts are breakable. And I think even when you heal, you're never what you were before. Isabelle to David Isabelle Lightwood is a Shadowhunter currently under the New York Conclave. She is the only daughter of Robert and Maryse Lightwood, the sister of Alec and Max, and the adoptive sister of Jace Herondale. She is also the fiancée of David Black Biography Early life Isabelle was born to Maryse and Robert Lightwood in New York. She was born in 1991, two years after her brother Alec, and about seven years before their younger brother, Max. She was about ten years old when Jace Wayland was adopted into their family. Hearing from her mother that Jace had witnessed the death of his own father, Isabelle, who liked the feeling of being wanted, had expected Jace to come to her like a scared child needing comfort. Instead, she was disappointed when Jace turned out to be independent, brave and seemingly self-possessed, among other traits that slightly reminded Isabelle of herself. Eventually, when Jace made it clear that he saw Isabelle as a possible training partner and equal, she grew to love him as a brother. Some time before Max's birth, their father had an affair with a woman she didn't know, later finding out from her mother when she was thirteen and keeping it a secret from almost everyone, since then. Because of this, Isabelle became distrustful of men and found herself not believing in love. Years later, Isabelle was in a tightly knit group of trainee Shadowhunters with her brothers, Alec and Jace. The trio had developed a working dynamic that they often incorporated during their hunt for demons. Over the years, Izzy also developed a somehow promiscuous attitude, dating anyone whom her parents would most likely disapprove of, such as the faerie Meliorn and even a ghost.3 Valentine's return Early in 2007, Isabelle, Alec and Jace were staking out demons at the Pandemonium Club, a club often frequented by demons looking for victims. Isabelle acted as bait, seducing and luring an Eidolon demon—who was initially oblivious to the fact that she was a Shadowhunter as her runes were covered with the long sleeves of her white gown—into following her to a supply room, while her brothers followed to kill the demon. At this point, several of the demons they have cornered and encountered had been claiming that the cruel leader of the Circle, Valentine Morgenstern, had returned from the dead. Unbeknownst to them, Clary Fray, a Shadowhunter who was raised as a mundane, had followed them into the supply room. Clary later showed herself and stopped Jace from killing the demon, who, albeit the distraction, was still killed later on. Isabelle, thinking Clary a clueless yet Sighted mundane and even mistook her for a pixie because of her size, chastised her and tied her wrists with her whip, much to Jace's disapproval. When Jace brought a wounded and runed Clary back to the Institute the next evening, Isabelle was tasked with looking after her in the infirmary. She apparently did not believe that Clary would recover, and hoped that it wouldn't be necessary to call on the Silent Brothers, who creeped her out, until she woke up three days after. She lent her clothes and told Clary a bit about Jace before telling the others that she was awake as Clary was set to meet their tutor, Hodge Starkweather. When Jace and Clary brought Simon Lewis into the Institute with them, Isabelle rebuked Jace for bringing another mundane, knowing that Hodge would do the same. Simon decided to use Isabelle to make Clary jealous, pretending that he was attracted to Isabelle. They walked in on her making soup with weird ingredients and, when Jace insulted her cooking, she was infuriated for a split second before he took it back. She seemed eager to give everyone the soup she had just cooked and Simon volunteered to try and left Jace amused. On their way to the library, Jace told Simon that Isabelle would break his heart as soon as she got sick of him. She later came back telling them that dinner was ready but Hodge and Jace tried to tell Isabelle that they were both very full. She then told them that she chucked the soup she was making in the bin and ordered chinese, they were both excited and happy and stormed out of the room. Once they finished dinner, Isabelle then woke Clary up from her sleep and said that she needed to go to Magnus Banes party to retrieve her memory. Isabelle lent her clothes and did her hair for her, while Clary finally told Isabelle that she knew Alec is a homosexual. Isabelle told her not to tell anyone or he would get kicked out. She was present at Magnus's party, and when they tried to save Simon from the vampires, and when they broke out to war. Isabelle was also present when Clary remembered where her mother hid the Mortal Cup and went along with the group to Clary's apartment to retrieve it. When Alec got hurt from a demon attack Isabelle stayed behind at the Institute while Jace, Luke, and Clary went to meet Valentine.4 Meeting David Black Sometime as they took R&R Isabelle brother and Magnus went to forks and came back with David Black whom was hand over to Luke when told Jacob he would not be back for a time it was they need his help to stop valentine at Magnus lot Isabelle lock eyes with David was his soulmate from that day forward. Gallery Category:Females